


A Father's Love

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow wakes up to a surprise Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

It’s the sound of giggling, and someone making a shushing noise, that starts to bring Laslow out of his sleep. He suddenly regrets staying up so late last night on the phone with his mother because he feels like he got little to no sleep. Despite what most people think, he’s not a morning person and it’s something Corrin teases him for a lot.

( _“I’ve never met a dancer that doesn’t like getting up in the morning,” she said, playfully teasing._

 _“Well, I probably inherited it from my father,” Laslow stated, remembering how his father would come downstairs looking annoyed--never at them, but at the morning light--and brighten up when he saw the three of them. He’s always been jealous of Lucina for not inheriting that from their father, too._ )

“Mama, when can we wake Papa up?” he heard Kana ask. He smiled to himself, pretending to be asleep so he doesn’t ruin whatever surprise his wonderful wife and kids have made for him.

“In a bit, sweetie, but you have to wait for Soleil to come back upstairs with the tray,” Corrin answered, and he could hear the fondness in her voice.

“Psssst! Mom, a little help, please?” Soleil whispered (loudly, he notices, but she is his daughter, so he’s not that surprised) from somewhere in the hall. There’s a moment of quiet shuffling and suddenly the smell of his favorite breakfast foods fill the bedroom. There’s a sudden weight dipping the side of the bed Corrin sleeps on, and that’s when Laslow knows it’s probably time to stop pretending to be asleep. He stretches his arms out and makes exaggerated yawning noises, which sets Kana into a giggling fit. He hears an exasperated sigh at his theatrics and he instantly knows its Corrin. He opens one of his eyes and is greeted by the sight of his son right in front of him. From his peripheral vision, he can see Soleil nearby, too.

“Good morning, Papa!” Kana shouts, and moves closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. Laslow chuckles and starts sitting up, only to be almost tackled back by his ten-year-old daughter.

“‘Morning, Dad!” Soleil greets, also giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulls back, Laslow sees them sporting matching smiles that he knows they inherited from him.

“Good morning, loves,” Laslow says. He looks up to see Corrin standing on the other side of the bed holding a tray of food. “And good morning, Corrin. What’s that for? Last I checked, my birthday is in August… and it’s still June, right?” That gets a tiny laugh out of Corrin, who comes over to give him a peck on the lips (much to their kids apparent disgust if the noises they’re making is any indication).

“Good morning,” she says after pulling back from their kiss, “Kids, why don’t you tell your father what today is?” There’s a hint of mischievousness in her voice that makes Laslow nervous. It’s not some sort of anniversary today, is it? He’s usually good at remembering things like that. He sees Soleil counting down to something with her fingers in his peripheral vision.

“Happy Father’s Day!” they both yell at the same time and suddenly Laslow feels like an idiot for forgetting, but the amount of love he feels right now for his family outweighs that stupidity.

“Why thank you, my sweets!” He brings his children into a small group hug, squeezing both of them as tight as he can to try and convey the amount of love he feels towards both of them. Once that’s done, Corrin places the tray of food in front of him and just like he thought, it has all of his favorite breakfast foods on it, even the special omelette his mother used to make for him when he was younger. “Look at all of this! Did you two make breakfast for me?” he asks, ruffling both their hairs a bit.

“Yeah!” Kana answers and he sees Soleil nodding alongside her brother. “Mama helped us though. She made sure we didn’t burn the kitchen down.” That makes Laslow laugh and he sees Corrin smiling at their children.

“And they did a great job,” Corrin praises, which makes Soleil puff her chest up a bit. “The only thing I had to do was make the omelette.”

“I’m impressed!” Laslow tells them, and he genuinely means it. When he was their age, he and Lucina couldn’t cook like this.

“Soleil, Kana, why don’t you go get your gifts for your father?” Corrin asks, and then there’s the sound of two pairs of feet running down the hall. Corrin just shakes her head, in both exasperation and fondness.

“I couldn’t help but notice that there isn’t my customary cup of coffee,” Laslow teases and Corrin gives him a look, like he should know why there isn’t any coffee.

“The funny thing is that when I woke up this morning to help the kids, I noticed that we’re all out of coffee,” Corrin says, crossing her arms over her chest like she’s mad at him, but Laslow knows that she’s not. “I also noticed that your mug was in the sink, so I think it’s pretty obvious why there isn’t any coffee this morning.”

Laslow laughs and doesn’t bother denying it, he’s been caught red-handed. He wonders if he can blame it on talking to his mother practically all-night, but he decides against it. Corrin likes her mother-in-law too much to ever believe him.

“No coffee? Whatever will we do?!” Corrin playfully smacks him in the chest for that, which causes both of them to laugh. Soleil and Kana are back just in time to see, which causes their daughter to ask what they’re laughing about. Corrin tells them it’s nothing, just Laslow being a dork, which both of their children seem to accept, much to Laslow’s dismay.

“Now, what’s this about presents?” Laslow asks, which causes his children to come rushing to his side of the bed and shove the neatly wrapped presents in his face. Corrin’s giggling, and tells the two to calm down and give their father some room. Laslow goes back to eating while Soleil tries arguing with her mother that important that Laslow opens the gifts now or else their entire schedule for the day will be messed up, which he sees Kana nod in agreement to.

Laslow smiles fondly, thinking about how familiar this scene in front of him is. He’s sure he has experienced it before, with his own family growing up. Never would he have imagined that he’d find himself in his father’s place, but he has to thank Corrin for that and he certainly doesn’t regret marrying her.

There’s suddenly presents shoved in Laslow’s face again, which causes Laslow to start laughing again. He reaches for Kana’s present first, which makes his son beam up at him. It’s funny, he thinks, how much Kana looks like him when Laslow was his age, from the smile on his face to the grey hair he sports. He looks at Soleil too, and briefly thinks that she looks like her grandmother with her pink hair, something he’s always been thankful didn’t get passed onto him. After ten years, the novelty of him being the center of attention during Father’s day hasn’t worn off and Laslow wonders if his father feels the same.

He’ll be sure to call his father later, perhaps sometime around noon since, heaven knows, his father may not be a morning person, but he’s still good about getting up before noon. For now though, he’ll spend some quality time with his family and enjoy their company on this day.

 

(“What’s this?” Laslow asks. He’s not sure why his son has given him bottles of pills for Father’s day, and suddenly he feels like he doesn’t want to know why.

“It’s medicine! Uncle Odin said that men your age need to take stuff like this since you’re old,” Kana answers, beaming up at him again. He hears Corrin cracking up somewhere in the room, and Laslow looks up to see her holding herself up against the wall with Soleil by her side doing the exact same thing. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment, but doesn’t blame Kana for it.

“T-Thank you, Kana, I really appreciate the gift,” Laslow says, which sends his wife and daughter into another fit of laughter.

“ _I’m going to kill Odin later this week,_ ” he thinks, patting his son on the head and waits for Soleil to finish laughing before opening her gift. He gives it a little shake, just in case, to make sure Odin didn’t somehow convince both of his kids to give him the same gift.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a family fic for my favorite family in Fates, so I thought Father's day would be a good day time to do so!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
